


Тот самый штрудель

by Lana_Weatherwax



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Weatherwax/pseuds/Lana_Weatherwax
Summary: Каждый хороший человек обязательно найдет счастье. Рано или поздно, и порой совершенно неожиданным образом.





	Тот самый штрудель

**Author's Note:**

> Текст вдохновлен фанфиком Колыбельная (https://ficbook.net/readfic/5365949), написан с одобрения автора.

Обитатели Нурменгарда — в подвляющем большинстве своем не-американцы — отнеслись к идее Куини отметить День благодарения, мягко говоря, прохладно. Безразличие, недоумение, насмешки — ей не было нужды читать мысли, все это отражалось в чужих взглядах. Чужие… Эти люди не смогли стать ее новой семьей, даже не пытались, хотя двое из них были так или иначе связаны с ее прошлой жизнью. Но мистер Абернети, несмотря на все его подвиги во имя общего блага, так и остался для нее пустым местом, a Аурелиус — Куини продолжала про себя называть его Криденсом — пусть и вызывал симпатию и сочувствие, но до сих пор пугал ее своей непостижимой и необузданной темной силой.

Но именно он первым спустился в столовую ранним утром в четвертый четверг ноября и молча устроился в углу, внимательно наблюдая, как Куини колдует над праздничным угощением.

Она заранее продумала все до мелочей. Индейка с розмарином — любимое блюдо отца, запеченная брюссельская капуста — по маминому рецепту, румяный тыквенный пирог — тайная слабость Тини. И, конечно же, коронный десерт, сразивший Якоба в их первую встречу…

Стол был накрыт кремовой кружевной скатертью, и десертные тарелочки плавно опускались на него россыпью белоснежных лепестков.

— Доброе утро, милый! — ласково улыбнулась Куинни. — Кусочек штруделя? Уверена, ты никогда в жизни такого не пробовал.

Криденс блаженно вдохнул сказочный аромат корицы и ванили с терпкой ноткой апельсиновой цедры, осторожно положил в рот крошечный кусочек… и отложил вилку. На его лице отразилась целая гамма чувств — удивление, недоверие, робкая радость… Недоумевающая Куинни встретилась с ним взглядом — и вдруг замерла, потрясенно и недоверчиво качая головой…

***

День благодарения всегда был одним из моих любимых праздников. Наших семейных праздников. Сегодня я впервые встречала его одна. 

По традиции я отнесла угощение семье Уоттса, дворника: он знал меня еще девочкой и искренне обрадовался моему возвращению в квартирку, доставшуюся в наследство от родителей, на Хаустон-стрит — в добропорядочном не-магическом квартале Нью-Йорка. Наш чудесный уютный дом пришлось продать, чтобы обеспечить будущее детей. Я очень скучала по ним: до рождественских каникул оставался еще целый месяц! 

Большинство моих сограждан — и волшебники, и не-маги, — несомненно, проводили праздничное утро за накрытым столом. Но многие, как и я, решили выйти на прогулку. Отцы семейств благодушно улыбались, заботливые матери вели за руку нарядно одетых детей. 

Этот мальчик не шел за руку с мамой — он стоял на углу Аллен-стрит с листовками в руках, и его одежда выглядела чистой и аккуратной, но совсем не праздничной. На вид ему было не больше десяти. Мальчик робко протянул мне листовку: она призывала добропорядочных христиан посетить благотворительную ярмарку в пользу сирот. Поблагодарив его — он покраснел и уставился себе под ноги, — я направилась по указанному адресу.

К обеду я возвращалась домой. Внезапно меня оглушила заливистая трель свистка, а потом чуть не сбила с ног стая уличных сорванцов. За ними гнался Уоттс, отчаянно свистя и размахивая метлой. В луже у самых ворот, посреди разбросанных листков бумаги распласталась темная фигурка. Приглядевшись, я узнала утреннего мальчика с листовками.

— Малыш, я могу тебе помочь? 

Мальчик словно не слышал моих слов. Он уже поднялся с земли и пытался привести в порядок одежду. Обнаружив, что на рубашке не хватает пары пуговиц, он побледнел, закусил губы и судорожно сжал в кулаке расходившиеся края. Однако следующее, еще более неприятное открытие, заставило его на время забыть об испорченной одежде. В глазах мальчика появился ужас, когда он увидел остатки листовок, втоптанные в грязь. Он резко наклонился и стал собирать их, неловко пытаясь разгладить, но спасать было нечего. Мальчика трясло, по щекам текли слезы.

— Мальчишка Бэрбоунов, мисс Эстер! — тяжело дыша, сообщил вернувшийся дворник. — Не от мира сего… Эти, шпана уличная, частенько его колотят…

Фамилия была мне знакома. Мэри Лу Бэрбоун из благотворительного общества «Новый Салем» была устроительницей сегодняшнего мероприятия. Молодая улыбчивая женщина — она сердечно поблагодарила за сделанное пожертвование, но взгляд ее был цепким и недоверчивым: казалось, она видела меня насквозь. 

— Малыш! — еще раз позвала я, но сын Мэри Лу не откликнулся, поглощенный свалившимся на него несчастьем.

Я подошла ближе и легонько тронула его за плечо. Мальчик дёрнулся и резко обернулся.

— Все хорошо, милый! Не бойся. Я хочу тебе помочь.

— Простите, мэм… Я… Матушка… — Голос мальчика срывался, но он из последних сил пытался держаться с достоинством.

— Может, зайдешь ненадолго ко мне? Я живу в этом доме. Приведем твою одежду в порядок, да и умыться тебе не мешало бы.

Мальчик посмотрел на меня, потом перевел взгляд на испорченные листовки, сокрушенно качая головой.

— Позволь мне? — Я осторожно вытащила размокшие листки из его пальцев. — Посмотрим, что можно сделать.

Простое заклинание привело бы их в первозданный вид за пару секунд. Но мальчику совсем ни к чему наблюдать за процессом.

— Как тебя зовут, милый?

— Криденс Бэрбоун, мэм, — проговорил он застенчиво, но отчетливо.

— Какое красивое имя! — улыбнулась я. — А меня можешь звать мисс Эстер. Пойдем скорее сушиться, а то совсем продрогнешь…

Выдав Криденсу полотенце и купальный халат младшей дочери, я отправила его в ванную, попросив оставить испачканную одежду у двери. Экскуро справилось с чисткой пиджака и брюк за несколько секунд. С рубашкой пришлось повозиться чуть дольше. Я покопалась в своей еще детской шкатулке со швейными принадлежностями — и, к счастью, подходящие пуговицы нашлись.

— Эй, малыш, все в порядке? — поинтересовалась я через дверь ванной. Криденс отозвался негромким «да», его голос звучал уже спокойнее. Он появился закутанным в длинный пушистый халат, из которого торчали только босые ноги и мокрая макушка с взъерошенными темными волосами. Нос немного распух — похоже, от чьего-то меткого удара кулаком. Мальчик вскинул на меня большие темно-карие глаза и тут же, смутившись, опустил взгляд, не смея ни спросить, ни двинуться с места.

— Так-так, пострадавшему носу требуются примочки. Пойдем в гостиную, милый. 

Я протянула Криденсу руку — он робко вложил в нее кончики пальцев.

Увидев висящую на спинке стула одежду, приведенную в порядок, Криденс не сдержал вздох облегчения. Он присел на краешек стула, идеально ровно держа спину, и со сдержанным любопытством посматривал по сторонам. Вдруг его глаза загорелись восторгом. Внимание мальчика привлек старый книжный шкаф — на его полках стояли детские книги. Я открыла стеклянные дверцы, приглашая Криденса подойти. Он двигался медленно, как зачарованный не отрывая взгляд от толстых томов. Потянул руку, благоговейно погладил корешок и быстро оглянулся на меня, словно прося прощения за неслыханную дерзость. Я улыбнулась и помогла ему снять с полки приглянувшуюся книгу. Криденс провел по корешку пальцем, читая имя автора:

— Чарльз…

— Шарль, — ласково поправила я. — Шарль Перро. Это французский писатель. Он сочинял сказки. Ты любишь сказки, Криденс?

Он отдернул руку, закусил губу, но после недолгого молчания все-таки нехотя признался:

— Я люблю читать. Но мама… она не позволяет читать сказки. Говорит, что это истории про ведьм. Эта книга про ведьм, мисс Эстер?

Я растерялась

— Знаешь, малыш… Да, в сказках иногда упоминаются ведьмы. А еще короли, священники, крестьяне, мальчики и девочки и много-много разных других людей. Но не это главное.

— А что? — Он смотрел серьезно, впитывая каждое слово.

— Сказки говорят о том, что каждый хороший человек обязательно найдет свое счастье. Рано или поздно, и порой совершенно неожиданным образом. 

Я протянула ему книгу — «полистай, в ней есть картинки» — и усадила на диван.  
Сказала, что пойду приготовлю примочку, а заодно попробую просушить оставшиеся листовки. И долго искала на кухонных полках пузырек с целебным отваром — слезы мешали разглядеть нужный. Милый малыш… Он мог бы быть моим сыном…

Криденс задремал с книгой на коленях, прикорнув в уголке дивана. Я не удержалась — погладила темную макушку, будто этим ласковым прикосновением могла стереть все его тревоги и печали. Мальчик встрепенулся, испуганно вскинул голову, словно не понимая, как очутился здесь — и вдруг вдруг улыбнулся, открыто и радостно, встретившись со мной взглядом.

— Давай-ка окажем заслуженное внимание его величеству Носу! — Я осторожно приложила примочку и спохватилась: — А ведь ты, должно быть, голоден?

— Нет, мэм.

— Не может быть, — не поверила я. — Мальчикам в твоем возрасте нужно хорошо питаться, чтобы расти сильными и крепкими. Хочешь кусочек праздничной индейки? У меня есть салат, пирог…

Он сглотнул слюну. 

— Благодарю вас, мисс Эстер. Я не голоден, мэм, — упрямо твердил мальчик, не глядя на меня.

Я покачала головой и улыбнулась:  
— Тогда, быть может, согласишься выпить чаю со мной? Кажется, я знаю, от чего ты точно не сможешь отказаться.

Штрудель по моему особому рецепту — без этого чудесного десерта не обходился ни один праздник в нашей семье. Сегодня я испекла его впервые за год, прошедший после смерти мужа…

Мальчик уставился на штрудель как на чудо, с немым восхищением. Лишь через несколько минут он отмер и благоговейно спросил:

— Мисс Эстер… мэм… вы — волшебница?

— Разве твоя мама не печет вам такие вкусные пироги? — Я постаралась перевести разговор на другую тему. Криденс покачал головой, глядя мне в глаза, и серьезно ответил:

— Чревоугодие — смертный грех, мэм.

— Сегодня праздник, малыш. Просто порадуйся ему.

Криденс медленно съел всё до крошки. Не спеша, смакуя вкус каждого кусочка. Глубоко вздохнул, но вежливо и твердо отказался от второй порции. 

— Я заверну тебе кусок штруделя с собой, — предложила я, доставая чистую салфетку. — Угостишь маму и сестер.

Глазах мальчика засветились от радости. Он тихо сказал, почти прошептал:

— Сегодня… и каждый день… я буду благодарить Господа за вас…

Мы шли молча. Он осторожно сжимал мои пальцы. И с каждым шагом, приближающим к дому, его хватка становилась все более крепкой и судорожной. А когда до поворота на Пайк-стрит оставалось не больше десятка шагов, он остановился, осторожно высвободил ладошку из моей руки и, глядя мне в глаза, тихо сказал:

— Не ходите дальше, мисс Эстер. Пожалуйста. Мама… я не хочу, чтобы она сделала вам что-то плохое.

Мое сердце разрывалось от нежности и жалости к этому ребенку. Молча кивнув, я передала ему сверток со штруделем. 

— До свидания, Криденс. Помни, что я всегда рада тебе.

— До свидания, мисс Эстер. 

Тень улыбки осветила его лицо. Он быстрым шагом уходил от меня. А я, не выдержав, поспешила следом, 

Криденс не оглядывался. Я смотрела, как он переходит улицу. Дверь старой церкви отворилась. На пороге стояла миссис Бэрбоун. Ее лицо не выражало никаких эмоций. 

Я видела, как сын, опустив голову, подошел к ней и что-то сказал, протягивая сверток. 

От тяжелой пощечины мальчик с трудом устоял на ногах. Сверток со штруделем упал на землю. 

Я сама не поняла, как через секунду оказалась рядом с ними.

— Что вы делаете?! 

Криденс оглянулся. Его взгляд словно умолял меня уйти.

— Не стоит вмешиваться в чужие дела, мисс…

— Голдштейн. Эстер Лавиния Голдштейн.

— Советую вам забыть дорогу к этому дому, мисс Голдштейн.

Мэри Лу жестом велела мальчику поднять сверток и войти в дом. Затем она повернулась ко мне спиной. Дверь за ними захлопнулась с громким стуком, а потом глухо звякнул железный засов…. 

***

Вошедшие в столовую недоуменно — кто с холодным удивлением, а кто с плохо скрываемой презрительной усмешкой — смотрели, как красотка Голдштейн некрасиво рыдает на груди новоявленного Аурелиуса Дамблдора, и как протеже Геллерта, вновь превратившийся в растерянного мальчишку, неловко обнимает ее и гладит по голове. Да только этим двоим не было никакого дела до чужих взглядов и чужих шепотков. В холодном и мрачном Нурменгарде они были вместе, они стали семьей. И, как положено в День благодарения, благодарили судьбу за то, что даже в самые темные и тяжелые времена можно найти счастье, если не забывать обращаться к свету — свету души тех, кто искренне нас любит…


End file.
